<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выходные по расписанию by carnivore_oak, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402321">Выходные по расписанию</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak'>carnivore_oak</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем иногда нужен выходной. Саймон это понимает, а вот Маркус — нет. Ну, ему же хуже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выходные по расписанию</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Выходные по расписанию<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1091 слово<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Маркус (RK200), Саймон (PL600)<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> флафф<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Всем иногда нужен выходной. Саймон это понимает, а вот Маркус — нет. Ну, ему же хуже.<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Выходные по расписанию"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было темно. Совсем близко слышался мерный шум мотора. Маркус попробовал пошевелиться — ничего. Головой вращать он мог, но вскинуть руки или подняться не получалось. В голове пронесся список тех, кто мог попытаться убить его сам или кого-то для этого нанять. Немаленький список, так сразу и не укажешь пальцем на кого-то одного. Да и вообще не укажешь — кажется, связали его на совесть.</p><p>Маркус вздохнул и принудил себя мыслить рационально. Он не мог связаться с остальными — значит похититель глушит сигнал. Точное время выяснить тоже не удалось. Тот, кто его деактивировал, проделал это на редкость грамотно. Маркус чувствовал едва уловимое присутствие в программе вируса. Вирус сидел на месте, изолируя своего неудачливого носителя от внешнего мира, но больше ничего не предпринимал. Когда Маркус пытался выловить и уничтожить его, настойчивый глюк просто перемещался в другой уголок и упрямо продолжал свою работу. В этой беготне по микросхемам прошло несколько минут. Маркус недовольно скривился и, поерзав по полу, решил сменить тактику.</p><p>Где он был в тот день? Где попался? Он отчетливо помнил утро: очередная встреча с мэром, осмотр «Морских гребней», переданного андроидам жилого комплекса, в который им так любезно предлагали переехать — и в который все никак не могли провести электричество. Он вновь связывался с коммунальными службами, уже сам, просил вежливо и не очень, но в ответ получал сочувственные кивки и насмешливые ухмылки младших и старших менеджеров. Как не подключают? Все еще? Ну надо же, досада какая.</p><p>Начинало казаться, что на баррикадах было... не легче, нет, но как-то проще.</p><p>Днем он давал интервью какому-то видному издательству. Журналиста больше волновало, когда же уже покажется людям Элайджа Камски, а не вся эта кутерьма с расселением и рабочими местами, с которыми вдруг тоже возникли проблемы. Маркус записал себе напоминание: если он выживет, нужно вечером еще раз связаться с Хлоей, передать несколько теплых ласковых слов их сычующему создателю.</p><p>Маркус нахмурился: это показалось ему очень знакомым. Он открыл записи и обнаружил там почти идентичную заметку. Отлично, он уже близко. Что было после интервью?</p><p>Он нервно облизнул губы. Дальше ничего не было. Пустота — и темнота фургона.</p><p>Маркус легонько стукнулся затылком о пол. День был абсолютно обычным: люди, в большинстве своем, действовали на нервы, Норт советовала открывать двери с ноги, уверяя, что поможет, над ухом постоянно бубнил о делегировании полномочий Саймон. Немного хотелось самому сбежать к Элайдже и улечься на дно бассейна. Но светлого будущего со дна не построишь, к сожалению.</p><p>Урчание мотора стихло. Маркус напрягся, вслушиваясь и пытаясь как можно тише развернуться, чтобы хотя бы пнуть похитителя, когда полезет.</p><p>Где-то поблизости отъехала с тихим шипением дверь, снаружи послышались шаги — мелкий гравий, песок? Грузовой отсек открылся, в глаза ударил яркий свет, свет солнца. Донесся крик чаек — озеро или берег моря. Темная фигура потянулась к Маркусу, и тот выбросил вперед ноги, метя в голову. Связанные лодыжки поймали и обхватили крепкие руки.</p><p>— И тебе привет, — произнес похититель знакомым голосом — Маркус больше почувствовал, чем услышал в его словах добрую насмешку и удовольствие.</p><p>— Саймон, — с облегчением выдохнул он. И вновь попытался хотя бы слегка подопнуть друга в грудь. Но Саймон держал его твердо и уверенно. — У тебя что, закоротило где-то? Я думал, меня хотят убить!</p><p>Саймон закинул его ступни себе на плечо и начал развязывать веревки.</p><p>— Прости, конечно, но ты и сам справляешься, — ответил он, укоризненно смотря сверху вниз.</p><p>Маркус невнятно буркнул что-то себе под нос, просто чтобы не молчать. Страх прошел, осталась легкая досада — и щекочущее нос веселье, которое он старательно пытался подавить. Не хватало еще признать, что ему нравится, когда его тайно вывозят с работы на грузовике. Ему и не нравится, между прочим.</p><p>— Если ты хотя бы полдня отдохнешь, Детройт не рухнет, — мягко повторил Саймон в тысячный, должно быть, раз. Он помог Маркусу сесть и, когда тот протянул запястья, потянул за конец веревки. — Остальные в курсе, не переживай. Они справятся.</p><p>Маркус как мог возмущенно сдвинул брови.</p><p>— Ты вирусом меня заразил, — попенял он, смотря, как ветер ерошит Саймону волосы.</p><p>Саймон почему-то рассмеялся.</p><p>— Это не навсегда, — заверил он и, сняв веревку, на всякий случай провел по запястьям Маркуса большими пальцами. — Все в порядке. Осмотреться хочешь?</p><p>— Ну, мы уже все равно здесь, — негромко ответил Маркус, поднимаясь на ноги. Саймон закрыл грузовой отсек и пошел вниз по выложенной камнем тропе.</p><p>Совсем близко, всего в нескольких сотнях футов, приветливо шумела вода. Соли в воздухе не чувствовалось, но сориентироваться это не помогало: Саймон мог привезти его к любому из озер. Да ну и так ли это было важно?</p><p>Неспокойное зимнее озеро бросало на песок мелкие волны, пенные и серые. Дальше от берега их цвет менялся на глубокий синий — Маркус замер у начала тропы, на высоте, вглядываясь в темную воду. Летом, под жаркими лучами, она, наверное, становится совсем голубой.</p><p>— Как красиво.</p><p>— Да, — согласился остановившийся немного ниже Саймон. — В Эри люди отходы не сбрасывают, это чистая вода. Давно хотел сюда съездить.</p><p>— Эри, значит. — Маркус подошел ближе и посмотрел Саймону в глаза. Ему нравилось, как изменился у него после их победы взгляд — стал спокойнее, увереннее. Будто раньше он балансировал у обрыва без опоры, а теперь нашел ее и встал ровно.</p><p>Саймон улыбнулся и чуть опустил голову, подтверждая свои слова.</p><p>— Тоже люблю озера, — поделился Маркус. — Здесь лучше думается и... человек сказал бы, что легче дышится.</p><p>— Да, ты как-то раз говорил. Спустимся к воде?</p><p>— Давай, — согласился Маркус, тоже улыбнувшись. Но снова помедлил.</p><p>Может быть, он правда ошибался, а Саймон правда был прав. Он, конечно, все еще волновался о тех, кто остался в городе... Но что случится за полдня?</p><p>В лицо бил пахнущий зимней водой и водорослями ветер, на берегу уже стоял Саймон, смотревший на него прищуренными глазами. Голубыми — как летнее озеро Эри. Маркус пошел вниз по тропе.</p><p>Встав рядом с Саймоном, он окнчательно застыл и перестал следить за временем. В голове вместо расчетов, напоминаний и расписаний остались свист и шепот, шипение воды и треск покачивавшихся на ветру деревьев.</p><p>Он даже не сразу почувствовал руку Саймона на плече.</p><p>— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, — очень мягким, очень уверенным голосом произнес тот. И весело оскалился. — Я все равно от тебя не отстану.</p><p>Маркус фыркнул и на секунду прижался своим лбом к его, легко боднув.</p><p>— Если обещаешь больше не засовывать меня в багажник, можем приезжать сюда раз в неделю.</p><p>— Обещаю, — негромко отозвался Саймон. — Может быть, и не только сюда. Озер в Мичигане много.</p><p>— Тоже правда, — кивнул Маркус. — Постоим еще немного? Потом можно будет пройтись.</p><p>Саймон кивнул, не отрывая глаз от воды. Маркус позволил себе еще немного задержать взгляд на его лице, а после повернул голову в ту же сторону.</p><p>— Кстати, электричество нам завтра дадут, — произнес Саймон через какое-то время.</p><p>— В смысле? — нахмурился Маркус.</p><p>— Думаю, Норт донесла коммунальной службе наше недовольство понятнее, чем ты, — поддразнил Саймон.</p><p>— О, — откликнулся Маркус. И, помедлив, предложил: — Тогда, может быть, два раза в неделю?</p><p>— Конечно. Это называется выходные, — отозвался Саймон довольно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>